


Shady Soul

by AymanEhsaas



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AymanEhsaas/pseuds/AymanEhsaas
Summary: Yoo Youngjae used to have nightmares. They never bothered him, however, at some point they started to bother him.His nightmares started transporting him back to times, and he started discovering things, which somehow have connexion with him.However, there was one 'Being' that had been waiting for him eagerly.Will Yoo Youngjae be able to confront the 'Being', or just meet the worst??? ??? ???





	1. Voices From The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My soulmate who shall only exist in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+soulmate+who+shall+only+exist+in+my+heart).



> Hello!!!
> 
> I was dying in the past few weeks to write, basing my story on Best Absolute Perfect. Due to my A' Level exam, I just couldn't. My exams ended in the last week ( yeah!!! I am so happy that it had ended ), and I can wait to start my debut!!! I am enthusiastic!!! I hope you will enjoy my story.
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

 

**Midnight. 0 : 00.**

_Seoul is shrouded in the feather of darkness. The neon street lamps lighten the lanes. No moon shines tonight. Eerie clouds are fighting with each other for more space. Thin lines of mist trail in the lanes. Only wind keeps howling fiercely, as if to warn anyone, who crosses it's path, is sure to meet death._

**1999, 09th of December, Saturday evening, 15 : 00.**

_It is raining very hard on Seoul Lanes. Not a soul to be seen. Every shops in the narrow lanes remain shut down. The Ether looks down at Seoul Lanes, shedding tears over. Nothing green comes to alive. Only the go off of the rain water draining its way via the sewer grates._

**2012, 23rd of April, Tuesday, Dead of the Night, 03 : 00.**

_Seoul Lanes still remains an obscurity. It seems as though the Demon is lurking around. His deadly eyes are always looking for his prey. His hungry tongue licks as if His sharp nose can smell the blood of His prey. The lupine wind whispers the Seoul Lanes with warnings - the harbinger of Death._

 

**2019, 09th of January, Wednesday morning, 09 : 30.**

Seoul Lanes is thronged with manifold number of people. Shops are opened, and the old chatters can be seen in the reasonable coffee shop - laughing, gossiping  and wisecracking. The home maids are shopping for groceries, and the school children are rushing towards school stationery to buy school materials.

January winter is still persisting in Seoul City. The breeze blows around, and the warm sun peers from behind the white clouds to smile brightly over the City.

 

A tall boy puts three blue plastic bags on the dining table, and walks into the living room. He slumps on a couch, and closes his eyes. A fair looking boy enters the living room with a newspaper in his hand. He pulls a chair next to a sliding door, leading to the balcony. He sits on the chair, and pulls the sliding door to welcome the morning breeze to cool the tall boy on a sofa.

'Thanks Daehyun' , Choi Junhong thanks him with his eyes half open.

Jung Daehyun chuckles. He wears his rectangular glass, and starts perusing the newspaper.

Kim Himchan enters the kitchen, and opens the refrigerator to take out a rasher of bacon. He puts it in the microwave oven, and sets the frying pan to fry omlettes. He takes pleasure in cooking for his mates. He likes preparing four to six dishes per meal per day.

Yongguk trudges into the dining hall, yawning. He pulls a chair and sits down. He takes a bottle of liqueur - that Junhong has bought in the plastic bags - and starts downing it at once. He leaves the empty bottle on the table, and trudges into the living room. He deliberately drops on the floor, and starts snoring. Neither Daehyun nor Junhong pays heed to him.

'Is breakfast ready? I am starving! It's mild cold outside, luckily. Hey! Himchan, why are you so late to make the breakfast?' Yoo Youngjae jogs into the kitchen in his yellow sweatpants and sweatshirt.

Himchan busies himself with breads, margarine, marmalade, winter fruits and juices. He does not respond. He scuttles around the kitchen to set the breakfast tray. Youngjae takes a seat in the dining hall, taking out a bottle of lager, and starts slurping. At that moment, Daehyun saunters the dining hall.

'Hullo! How was your day?' Youngjae greets Daehyun with a jolly smile.

'Yeah! Fine' , Daehyun responds impassively.

Himchan sets the breakfast on the table, while the other two enrols in. Junhong takes a cubic slice dragon fruit and start eating. Yongguk still yawns, sleepy eyes. Daehyun starts with his warm rasher of bacon, while Himchan slurps a bottle of cold cider from the plastic bag.

'Why aren't you starting your breakfast, Youngjae? You have been bothering just few minutes ago for the breakfast. Come on, mate.Your breakfast is turning cold' , Himchan says.

Youngjae gets up, and marches out of the dining hall silently. He enters all three rooms, and go over with a fine tooth. He bits his lower lip, he creases his brows in anxiety and snapping his fingers. He is musing about something very seriously. But, what is it?

'What's with him?' Daehyun asks, munching on his bacon.

'Dunno' , Himchan shrugs nonchalantly.

Youngjae enters the dining hall, startling everyone. His face wears a mask of fear and anxiety. He can sense trouble in the house. But what trouble? Who is bringing trouble? Something does not feels right. Also, something seems to be missing. What is it that is missing? Youngjae's heart sinks deep, fear digging its way through it. His subconscious is constantly pelting him, 'Something is not right - something is missing - or something dangerous is coming - you need to be prepared to face it.' This mantra keeps repeating in his mind, out of fear he perspire.

'What is it? You look so tensed?' Daehyun asks, but Youngjae yields no response. Everyone has their concerned eyes on him.

An ethereal, feminine voice in the breeze, which Youngjae can hear only. The voice whistles in his ears arcane, filling his heart with apprehension. His fearful eyes hastily rotate left - right - left in their sockets for any living being which might hedge him.

Junhong nudges Yongguk for an explanation. Himchan is staring with fretful countenance, while, Daehyun fixes his eyes on him sombrely, attempting to fathom Youngjae's profile.

The creepy whistles fades away. Youngjae warily sits, and giving side glances right - left - right. When he picks up his bacon, the wintry breeze whispers in his ears, that makes his heart flutters out of gear, and the butterflies in his stomach.

' _Tonight is the night. At midnight. He shall be coming - much more alive - much more stronger - than ever. He is one among you - who shalt betray his friends tonight.'_

Youngjae sweeps his eyes from one friends to another. They all stare back at him in quizzical. They don't seem to be traitors.

The whisper resumes more slowly for Youngjae to absorb,

_'Tonight is the New Moon Midnight. Very special. He has been waiting for this night to come. You know him, Youngjae. Every midnight, you get nightmares of Him only. Only you. You get closer to him at every step. He gets far away, but. You don't even realise, that , He is taking you far back to the past from the present. He takes you to a time, when you did not even know - not know what happened.'_

The whisper of the breeze vapourises suddenly, leaving him with more fear.

_'Every midnight - nightmares - follow Him - present to past.'_

Youngjae repeats this mantra in his mind to make sense of all these. He cannot even recall. He, again, scans his friends' face, one by one, for any sign.

Then, it all starts -

Junhong licks his hungry tongue at Youngjae, _'Hello! Welcome to the World that you have never been to.'_

Youngjae shifts his eyes to Himchan, who smirks at him wickedly, _'You're such a fool that I should have known before. People say you are the brainiac. Huh. You ain't. Just a loser!'_

Yongguk bares his teeth and growls at him, _'Do you think I will let you come to the present so easily?! You have got no one, boy! You are right at my fingertips! Never shall you return! LIKE EVER!!!'_

Youngjae shifts his eyes to Daehyun, who remains seated silently. Unlike others, he is sad, but not angry. Tears are welling in his eyes. He looks down at nothing, but seems like a helpless hostage in a war. Youngjae speaks faintly, 'Daehyun.'

At his own name, tears vapourise to reveal the hatred eyes and the melancholic mask falls to reveal the wicked smile on his face. He looks into Youngjae's scary eyes, and his smile widens, _'Hello! Yoo Youngjae. Where have you been all these years? You played a hide - and - seek game with us unfairly. Bad boy! You're caught now, baby. Now, we are gonna play a fair game with you. Shall we, mates?'_

At this the others erupt into a loud, wicked laughter. Youngjae shakes his head fast, and heads out to open the door, that would let him out of the He'll. 

 

'What's with this boy?! Why is he behaving so odd?' Yongguk asks the others, puzzled.

'He is not like this. Strange. Look at his face. Anyway, let's enjoy our breakfast, and be done with it. Fast!' Himchan rebukes vehemently with his hand on the dining table. 

Junhong starts scoffing his breakfast, and leaves the crockery on the dining table to be collected by Himchan. Yongguk texts his parents that this year is going to be very hectic for him and explains it elaborately.Himchan collects the dishes and tidy up the dining table.

Only Daehyun remains seated with his scrutinising eyes at the seat, which Youngjae left abruptly out of fear. He clasps both his hands onto each other, and brings them near his lips. He is trying to figure out the smaller boy's 'all - of - sudden - fear'. Daehyun creases his eye brows, and Himchan notices it.

'What is it, Daehyun?' Himchan inquires putting his left hand on Daehyun's right shoulder.

'Youngjae. He is not like that. Something about him does not seems right. He acted very odd' , Daehyun muses earnestly. 

Himchan has enough of all this tantrum, so, he leaves Daehyun. Even, Daehyun feels about something. Something in Youngjae, that is bothering him very badly - in a mysterious way.

 

Youngjae bolts out of the flat, when he is confronted by a boy smiling his angelic smile. Youngjae falls on his bottom hard, and stares at the boy. But the boy's angelic smile morphs into an evil smile, and greets him,  _' Hello Youngjae!  Trapped in your nightmares?  Can't turn forward the wheel of the time to reach the present? Escaping from your nightmares ain't easy, boy. Once entered, you cannot come out, by no mean of your free will, boy.'_

 _'Youngjae! Youngjae! Youngjae!'_ , a small voice right at the back of his mind calls him badly.

The angel smiling boy scrutinises him with his eyes, and wonder why is he behaving like this.

'Ahoy! Jongup! You missed your breakfast. Help yourself, because, I cannot repeat this all the time. Tired of it' ,Himchan huff exasperatedly, with arms akimbo.

Youngjae turns hus head in horror to see Himchan sneering at him iniquitously. He approaches him carefully, and Jongup from the opposite to Himchan, with the similitude sneer.

_'Tonight is the Night_

_You'll make yourself a feast for the Might_

_You look delicious in Sight_

_Your heart and stomach shrink in Tight_

_He comes to your nightmares for His own Right_

_Comes to your life as a Blight._

_Run! Run! Run! Run for your Life_

_Your heart and stomach pierce with a Knife._

_No help shalt come to thought_

_'Cause tonight is the Night for Him_

_May He live long in peace!'_

Both Jongup and Himchan sing the conundrum so cryptically, with feasting eyes on him, licking tongues and rubbing their own hands onto each other, approaches Youngjae to seek benefits from him.

Youngjae screams out of lungs, both eyes tightly shut, letting sobs to escape him and both his hands on his ears. He wants to hear no more.

The world around him starts to fall off ... ... ... it's the beginning.

_'Welcome Youngjae!'_

 

 


	2. Discoveries In Two Different Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Youngjae is trapped in his nightmares. He has got no clue of what is happening to him. But the question of what connexion these nightmares have with him still remains unknown. However, he starts to discover different aspects of his nightmares which does not only horrifies and addles him, but, also brings him closer to someone, who was waiting for him eagerly and badly for more than a decade.
> 
> Who is this 'someone'???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!  
> This is the second chapter to 'Shady Soul'. I tried my best to make the story mysterious, scary and creates suspense. 
> 
> Please, leave comments on my work (it is very important!!!). Constructive criticism is also welcomed.
> 
> Happy Reading!!!

**2012, 23rd of April, Tuesday, Dead of the Night, 03 : 00.**

****The lupine whisper sings in his ears enigmatically. He blinks his eyes while they are closed. He struggles to get to his feet, when a pain shoots behind his head. He manages to get up and starts rubbing the hind head, where he feels the pain. He sets about looking here and there. No one in sight! Only the street lamps are faintly glowing in Seoul Lanes.

He runs in Seoul Lanes, but there is no one. The derelict buildings are tall; close to one another; moses and lichens have grown but the windows remain open. Sweat breaks in his forehead and temple; his heart slips palpitates out of gear; his breathes become shallow; his mind is in a muddle and the fear creeps in him till he is completely possessed.

This seems like a verisimilitude. This is actuating him to roll with the punches. He  has got a hunch that somebody is playing silly games with him. What game? What he has done actually? 

Wait! What if he is in his own nightmares. Nightmares that he used to have every night. He never shared them with his mates, since, they never bothered him. These insidious nightmares were actually visited his mind in his sleep. But why they would? What they actually want from him?

These nightmares are a millstone around his neck. While he mulls over these thoughts, the street lamps start to flicker on-off, making an electrical sound. He looks around to see who is doing this. It continues for a split second, then they dimly shine. He sits on a lane, full of rimes and calm down his heart and cool down his head. He is got to be patient in this circumstance. He rubs his hands on to each other to warm them up, when he hears a female rolling in the aisles. It initiated him to his feet and starts looking around, when a chaperone comes to his view.

The old chaperone is stout and short. She is attired in brown gown and her wavy whitish-grey hair is bundled in a snood. Her cheeks are hanging down; her plangent eyes are caved in; her fingers are choppy; wrinkles in her face; her chapped lips curved down in melancholy and a pair of frayed brown shoes to keep her feet warm up to the hilt.

She remains there petrified in the spot, always staring at the concrete, arctic lane. Her woebegone eyes are fixed down, with no tear in them.

He carefully approaches her and look down to see her profile. He carefully places his hand on her shoulder, and she looks at him.

'Son, do you see the clock which can be seen from Seoul Lanes?' She inquires him pointing her choppy finger behind him, towards the clock, which can be seen actually from Seoul Lanes.

'Well, yes, ma'am' , he answers her hesitantly. 

'The hands of this clock keep spinning backwards. It transports one's soul into a time, when an incident occurred, which bears it's connexion to the soul being transported. What's your name, son?' The chaperone asks him in a small, quivering voice.

'Yoo Youngjae' , replies Youngjae. 

'Come Youngjae, it is not practical to be in Seoul Lanes at night. Especially at midnight' , the chaperone takes his cold hand, and takes him to a nearby tavern, while the lupine wind resumes to sing the harbinger of Death.

  


The chaperone switches on the ceiling lamp. It lights up the small tavern dimly. There is a large window facing Seoul Lanes. There are few wooden chairs and tables, but no fan. Several wooden stools are near the counter, which has become musty. Behind the counter, there is a wooden shelf, once it was a home to many drinks that people might have enjoyed.

Youngjae takes a seat on a stool, and looks at his wristwatch. Oh no! Those hands of his wristwatch is spinning backwards! What's happening? 

At that moment, the chaperone walks towards the counter through the door, adjacent to the drink-bearing shelf. She places a plate of lukewarm steak tartare and a goblet of vintage Scotch. She takes a seat across him, while he guzzles the dish. When he is done, the chaperone takes the crockery, and returns.

'Thirteen years ago from now. It was an evening December. Inclement Saturday. A very young diminutive figure. Protuberant, tearless and dryness black eyes. Long, velvety orange hair. Pink-lined dry lips. Slender limbs and stubby nose. Pearly complexion. She was a pulchritudinous. Everyone's apple in their eyes. Nevertheless, born in low family. She was diagnosed as an anaemic when she was infant. Still, her beauty remains ethereal.'

Youngjae is not interested to listen to the furphy. He goes through with a fine-tooth to escape. The chaperone is completely lost in her own world, retailing about the young girl.

Youngjae observes the chaperone, and then warily gets off the stool. He opens the door and creeps out inaudibly. He starts running around the lanes, and he could feel that he remains stationary in his running. The hands of the clock is spinning backwards in a heartbeat and the surrounding in Seoul Lanes is turning back, keeping him stationary in his run. As this progress, a feminine dulcet whisper sings in his ears, filling him with terror,

~~__~~ _'Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_   


_Why your fearful heart is locked?_

_Son of Adam and Eve_

_Created from a clot, a feast to Him_

_He flows in every being's stream._

_Alluring every soul to commit sins_

_Retaliating for what has been done to Him._

_He invades every soul's mind and heart_

_But thou awares of it not_

_Time has come for Him to show up_

_And every soul He invaded to wake up_

_No nightmares, but verisimilitude_

_Ready to taste His first raw Might!'_

'No!' Youngjae cries desperately, and time transports him back to thirteen years, but not in an evening December, Saturday. 

  


**Midnight. 0 : 00.**   


Yoo Youngjae in Seoul Lanes. He could hear a feminine mewls. He strengthens his heart, and follows the mewls which directs him to. He arrives in the same tavern, where he was with the chaperone. He refuses to enter, but his heart propels him to. Finally, he enters.

The tavern inside is warm, and the ceiling lamp brightens everything inside. The chairs and tables are in order, and the vintage wines in the shelf behind the counter. He eavesdrops through the slight opening of the door, next to the wine-bearing shelf.

This is what he sees -

A feminine diminutive figure, in a diaphanous white gown, sleeping in peace. The same chaperone is massaging the stony head of the figure in bed. The mother of the daughter mewls interminably over her. The father stares at the extinguishing fire in the fireplace with tearless eyes. The elder brother just seats in a corner of a room, looking at nothing.

Youngjae enters and walks to the chaperone. He looks at the sleeping girl. A beauty to behold! It fills his heart with sadness. He looks into the chaperone's  mushy eyes and inquires, 'What happened?'

The chaperone did not hear him. She just walks through him. He is taken aback. He is invisible to everyone here. He follows suit after the chaperone out of the tavern.

The chaperone cautiously looks around and makes her way out of Seoul Lanes. However, the hands of the clock spins here forward slowly.

Once, out of Seoul Lanes, they both arrive in the cemetery. It is very windy and the forked lightning could be seen. Miasma hides the earthened graveyards. However, the gargoyles can be seen through the mist and fog. It is whiff and parky. They skew around, Till they reach an earthened mound.

The earthened mound is in a small longitudinal prism. A gravestone at one end with an epitaph on it -

_'In the Loving Memory_   


_Shalt He dwells in forever_

_In everyone's heart  
_

_He will be remembered._

_May Son of Adam and Eve_

_Returns to Good Lord_

_To abide Heaven therein_

_And sins cut from within Him.'_

**~~_'MOON JONGUP  
_ ~~ **

**~~_06th February, Monday 1995 - 09th December, Thursday 1999_ ~~ **

**~~_Seongnam - Seoul Lanes '_ ~~ **

____**_'Rest In Peace'_ **

**_  
_ **

****

'Heaven forfend that something terrible is going to occur tonight!' Youngjae exclaims slow enough, so that they don't reach the chaperone's ears. She, too, is staring at the gravestone of Moon Jongup. 

'What's going on?! This can't be! Why is it me?! Why the nightmares never invade Jongup's mind in the present?! Why, on earth, Jongup is dead?! He's alive in the present, in the twenty-first century! I don't seem to find any relation between me and him' , he starts flouncing. He tries to tremble the chaperone, but to no avail. Lightning strikes blind his eyes, only chaperone remains unmoved.

A silhouette figure of a man walks out of the fog with a pickaxe yanked on his shoulder. Youngjae recognises him instantly.

'It's so sad that the girl has to pass away, Mrs. Ryu. Never in my wildest dream I thought how a girl's death would shroud Seoul Lanes  - no one bothers' , Bang Yongguk, the mortician, states in his deep voice.

'It's Moon Jongup! Always everyone's pet hate!' Mrs. Ryu, the chaperone,  deems maliciously.

'Ma'am, the Devil is within everyone. He can also exist in different form. Our Gracious Lord admonishes us about Him. How many among us pays heed? All we feast ourselves over money, wealth and power. Reproach your own soul!' Yongguk rebukes her in a strong and serious tone.

'A diabolical cynosure! However, his death was a cushy to me, Yongguk' , Mrs. Ryu smiles spitefully. 

Yongguk drops his face. He can sense cupidity in her eyes. He feels that a coup de théâtre shall happen.

'Son, now dig out his graveyard!' Order Mrs. Ryu more malignantly than ever.

Yongguk, with no question, silently digs out Jongup's graveyard. Mrs. Ryu licks her tongue with her vicious and enlarged wild eyes, hoping to have his body out.

'Oh dear! What's that has got to do with me! Besides, why would I be a feast to Him! Who is this bloody 'Him'?! I hope it's not Moon Jongup! And what about that dead girl?' Youngjae,  unable to understand the circumstance, stomps his feet in frustration. 

Once the disinter has been completed, Mrs. Ryu, along with Yongguk, brings the body up on the ground. 

'Mind you witch! You shall pay for your sins! This is utterly carnal!' Yongguk hollers with rage.

Mrs. Ryu chuckles wickedly, and carries back the body. Yongguk stands there, whilst Youngjae asks him, 'What's happening?'

Yongguk looks at him. He can see him. At that moment, the lupine whispers in the air. Yongguk grabs hus hand, and heads out of the cemetery, keeping his eyes at the clock. The hands of the clock is spinning ahead fast, towards 03 : 00.  This time, they heads to a shop, and knocks on the wooden door.  Seoul Lanes is taken up by a mingle of feminine and lupine murmurs. 

The door is opened quickly, and the two boys enter briskly. They both take a seat on the floor, as the shop has nothing. The figure which has shut the door, lightens few candles, and goes to the kitchen.

'He shall come to alive!' Yongguk exclaims in a sotto voce fearfully.

'Who?! Moon Jongup?' Youngjae inquires in a tenor tone.

Just then, a male figure returns with three styrofoam, steaming of tea.

'Hey! Himchan! What's news?' Yongguk interrogates him in a loud voice.

'What I found out is truly amazing! I visited Moon Jongup's graveyard yesterday at 12 : 00. People residing here dispatched out to nearby churches and synagogues. They knew it before that  something bad is going to happen tonight. The rumour spreads like wild fire, promulgating panic among the residents.'

'What with Moon Jongup?' Yongguk solemnly asks.

'Well, I guess this four-year old child is very fey. I visited - as aforementioned - but there was nothing cryptic. While I returned, I got the news from Mrs. Ryu that the young girl is gone. She says the Lucifer has taken her life. And that Lucifer is Moon Jongup' , Himchan finishes.

Yongguk ponders over. Himchan's profile hung over. Youngjae is perplexed.

'The girl who died. Isn't she about Jongup's age?' Yongguk asks.

'Who knows! Her family moved in here few months ago. Don't think so. Jongup was born in Seongnam, and the family, too, moved here. Actually, Mrs. Ryu is all Jongup had. No one knows about his parents either' , Himchan finishes.

'This trio does not feels right to me. Mrs. Ryu -  Moon Jongup - the young girl. What relation they have in common? What's the name of the young girl, you said yesterday?'

'Ayman Ehsaas.'

  


Jung Daehyun is the only one next to his younger sister. How cruel the Death is! He recites verses from the Gospel. Mr. Jung,  the father, is comforting his wife, Mrs. Ehsaas. Mrs. Ryu remains absent still. 

  


Meanwhile, Himchan and Yongguk keeping plans up to their sleeve. Youngjae remains quiet, looking out through the misty glass of the window. Something catches his attention.

A sack has been dropped on the lane hard and unmercifully. Youngjae looks at the rooftop of every building, but, there is no one in sight. He slowly creeps out and approaches the sack, while keeping his eyes at the rooftop for any sign of life.

Youngjae scrunches towards the sack, and untie the rope. Instantly, stench of blood hits his nostrils. With horror he discovers the dismembered Mrs. Ryu. He hurries to others, and shut the door tight behind. 

'What is it, boy?' Yongguk asks nonchalantly. 

'It's - it's -it's - it's Mrs. - Mrs. - Mrs. Ryu's disme - dismem - dismembered body' , Youngjae stutters.

Both Yongguk and Himchan stand bolt upright with horror. They rush out to find that what Youngjae informed is correct.

Youngjae arrives at the scene. Three of them looks at the clock, and then, towards the appearance of the New Moon in the sky.

The clock strikes exactly 03 : 00 and the New Moon appears, and the lupine wind carries the feminine cry to the ears of the three boys.

Yongguk coldly deems,

'He is back!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the serious grammatical errors and weak sentence constructions. I also it's embarrassing, but I will try not to in my 'future ' writings.


	3. The Prince of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Youngjae, Bang Yongguk and Kim Himchan rush to Jung Daehyun, the elder brother of Ayman Ehsaas who passes away. They learn about Mrs. Ryu, but nothing about Moon Jongup. 
> 
> However, a mysterious phenomenon starts to occur at tavern that leads the boys to face a 'Being' - that has been waiting for Yoo Youngjae for all these years in particular.
> 
> Will Youngjae be able to confront the 'Being' all by himself?
> 
> Will Daehyun, Himchan and Yongguk help him to vanquish the 'Being' - or is it among them that will appear as a 'Being' to Yoo Youngjae???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> I am back, though too early, after I have been done with the second chapter.
> 
> I had two tough days - in weekend of, course - toiling and moiling with the second chapter of this sequel. It's not about plotting the story, but it was that I accidentally must have pressed the 'back' button repetitively, and more than 75% of my story did not get saved!
> 
> So, I had to delete the entire chapter, and restart typing it, carefully. Well, much of my time was wasted, but what to do!!!
> 
> Anyway, I am glad to be back with the third chapter!!!
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!!!

'What are we going to do? We're in jeopardy!' Himchan yells at Yongguk, while three of them are rushing through the lanes. The feminine and lupine whispers and cries echo at every nook and cranny of Seoul Lanes, resonating as well.

They reach the tavern, where Youngjae, had previously visited with Mrs. Ryu. Yongguk knocks on the wooden door impatiently. Three of them perspire profusely, and their heart rate shoots up.

'One thing is clear. Mrs. Ryu never liked Moon Jongup. And, she has nothing to do with Ayman's death. Still, there are some unanswered questions' , Yongguk states while panting.  


Daehyun opens the door, 'Yes, what is it?'

'We are in the same boat. Can you let us in?' Yongguk asks, still panting.

Daehyun shuts the door quickly behind. Three of them a seat on a chair, endeavouring to calm down. Daehyun brings them a glass of sherry. They slurp down, and Yongguk looks into Daehyun's eyes.

'Do you know, Mrs. Ryu is gone?' Yongguk informs.

'What! This can't be!' Daehyun exclaims in terror.

'We don't know who has actually done this. We found her dismembered' , Youngjae informs.

'Can you, please, tell us about her?' Himchan politely asks.

Daehyun tries to absorb what he has just heard. He pulls a chair, and sits.

'Mrs. Ryu was the godmother of Moon Jongup. He was an orphan - his father died due to atherosclerosis, prior to his birth. His mother passed away, when giving him birth on Seoul street. Mrs. Ryu found the infant on the street in the middle of the dead night, when there was no one in sight.

The child was a brat. A cursed child - she would say. While she reared him, Jongup invited many evil occurrences. Mrs. Ryu was an oracle. She sensed that the child was an evil object, that needed to be destroyed.

Before she could do it, Jongup passed away, prior to Ayman's death, esoterically. His body was found near the foot of the Catholic Church. He was buried in an 'unchristened' way.

Mrs. Ryu was hired by my father to be the chaperone of my sister, since, she would be getting married to Junhong. She passed away due to her genetic disorder - ten days after Jongup's death - we suppose' , Daehyun ends here sadly.

'Jongup passed away on 09th. Ayman passed away on 19th - that is yesterday. Mrs. Ryu passed away tonight. Do you think that there is some kind of connexion between these three?' Himchan asks thoughtfully. 

'I don't think so. Besides, Ayman does not even know Jongup' , Daehyun shrugs.

'May we see Ayman' , asks Youngjae.

Daehyun leads them in. Four of them takes a look at Ayman. Youngjae strodes over her forehead. It feels quite strange. He creases his eyebrows, and everyone notices something strange as well.

Keeping her eyes shut and no motion in her limbs, Ayman smiles at nothing, on the bed. Then, her expression morphs into disappointment. Then, she starts to speak directly to one of them, in the same feminine and lupine whisper. Very ethereal.

'I have been waiting for you, Yoo Youngjae.'

Everyone's attention turns to Yoo Youngjae. He swallows a lump in his throat, and he starts to get nervy.

'Yes, Youngjae. One among your friends shall betray another friends. I was trying to alert you; not to scare you. He, indeed, appeared in your nightmare to bring you from present in past. Listen Youngjae, my time is short. So, here is the briefing -

_Find among your friends, who can trait you. The traitor is the one - **the Prince of Darkness.'**_  


****Here, Ayman's voice ceases. Everyone's attention is still on Youngjae, intently.

  


Four of them rush through Seoul Lanes - it's now a maze. Ayman fudged, and the rest they have to do, till they are blue in their faces.

'We're in the soup!' Himchan rants, and no one pays attention. Youngjae continues to lead them, till he catches a glimpse of an approaching male shadow.

'Quickly, there' , Youngjae points towards an open large trash box, between two buildings. They get in, but with their eyes intent on the approaching shadow.

When the shadow comes to view, they see that the male shadow is carrying another tall man on his shadow by his leg. Blood drips from the temple of the victim. The face of the victim is sort of contorted and distorted.

From the back of the male shadow, whooping dark grey wings sprout out, and a long tail - with a sharp-pointed arrow - protrudes out of the centre of His hind waist. Black nails begin appear on His feet and fingers. Two black horns grow out of each side His head like a goat. His crinkled eyes enlarging to reveal proud chartreuse aqueous humour surrounding the dark pupil. His body grows humongous, pushing and tearing through His raiment to reveal His shame. He spreads His wings apart, and soars up with His victim clawed to his feet nail.

'Yuck! This hombre a stark raving bonkers!' Himchan remarks, wrinkling his nose.

'Gotta follow him' , Daehyun propounds.

They abandon the trash box, and in a heartbeat, follow the 'Fallen Angel's' fly.

  


'Fallen Angel is going to transmogrify into another human being. He is a raving genius' , Youngjae warns as they all run, askewed, through the cemetery. 

'He was an Archangel. He was Lord's favourite, too' , comments Himchan.

They all hide behind a large naked tree. Strangely, the Fallen Angel, unmercifully, flings the sufferer into the disintered graveyard of Moon Jongup. The Fallen Angel transmogrify into a familiar 'Being'.

_**Moon Jongup.** _  


_**  
** _

****'That's impossible!' Himchan almost screams, while Yongguk and Daehyun gag him with their hands.

Jongup smirks at the half alive victim. His bare chest heaves up and down with pride. His beautifully sculptured torso shines with beads of blood-stench sweat. His shoulder-length velvety ebony hair; beautiful jawline and a long face. A mole on His Coriolanian nose; two incisors like a haughty bunny and short in height. His eyes are mischievous, malicious and vengeance.

With a wicked grin, spreading across his face, his sharp tongue licks his seductive lips. Simultaneously, he drools hungrily. He gets down scrupulously to his own graveyard lithely to his target. He smoothes His prey's face with fain. The prey keeps writhing in pain from His touch.

Everyone grimaces. They could hear the siphoning of blood and tearing and grinding the flesh of His prey. How cruel! The prey screams Lord's name, entreats to be salvaged from the clutch of the Boor. Gradually, the yelps fade away, and Jongup comes out triumphantly - blood, with bits of flesh, smeared around his lips.

'The guy is full of lust to the brim' , notes Himchan. 

'Did he pop his clog?' Yongguk asks.

Jongup is rolling in the aisles psychopathetically, with his arms stretched far and wide. The night sky turns reddish-black. Wolves howl, owls hoot and the heartbeat of the four souls in trepidation.

Youngjae, shedding all his weaknesses and putting his fears aside, gets to his feet - to face the Lucifer.

'Ayeeeeeeee! Another fresh flesh and blood! I can smell it! Another dinner!' Jongup slurs hungrily and scouring for his next prey.

'Don't go!' Daehyun recommends at full tilt.

Youngjae walks towards Jongup boldly, ignoring Daehyun's counsel. Jongup relishes his arrival and pride exhibiting by flexing his muscles. 

'No thanks to you, but to myself. You are a picture of misery, Youngjae. You see that prey in my graveyard?' Jongup points towards his own graveyard with hatred.

Youngjae looks into, but unfazed. Jongup observes him, dissatisfied. 

'Why, Moon Jongup, how come you have forgotten us? You forgot to invite us. That saddens me. Definitely, a scrumptious dinner we could have prepared from the prey you have caught!' Youngjae states cheerfully. 

'I hope he hasn't lose his head' , Himchan remarks in perplexity. Daehyun hushed him.

Jongup did not like the joke. He narrows his eyes in suspicious at Youngjae, 'What do you mean?'

'You're more intellectual than any of us! How can you asks this question, Moon Jongup. Weren't you an Archangel, and even Lord's pet!' Youngjae speaks elegantly. 

'I show no piety to Lord, Son of Adam and Eve' , Jongup cuts, sulking.

'The Prince of Darkness. Do you not fear your Lord? Do you think it is fun to be in Hell? Why do you mislead the innocent souls? What they have done to you? They did not, on their own accord, entreat Lord to create them. It is Lord's wish! You were haughty, arrogant and conceited!' Youngjae screams vehemently. 

'You're no match to me, Son of Adam and Eve! What if it is Lord who is misleading you' , Jongup sneers wickedly.

'Rubbish! Why would He! I wonder whether you even get torpid, lulling these gullible souls. You're bored to death!' Youngjae screams at Moon Jongup. 

'Well said, but this is the covenant -'

'Damn your covenant, and "egress" this body now, or else.'

Saying this, Youngjae brings out a torch of flame and starts waving violently at Jongup. 

'Wait! Stop! Cut it! No! No! Wait! Stop it!' The Lucifer in Jongup requests Youngjae. 

'I don't trust you, liar!' Youngjae violently waves the torch at Jongup. 

At that moment, Daehyun leaps from behind, and starts reciting verses. Yongguk and Himchan follow suit.

_'It is you, who allured Moon Jongup to a wrong path, culminating death! It is you, who acted like incubus to take the innocent life of Ayman! It is you who dismembered Mrs. Ryu's body! It is you who drank and torn Junhong lying in Jongup's graveyard grisly! You shall face the Retribution!'_

_****_The _ **'Dark Shadow'**_ ****leaves Jongup's cadaver. Fortunately, the blazing illumination cuts through the reddish-black veil to pierce through the _ **'Dark Shadow'**_. The  _ **'Dark Figure'**_ ****screeches in agony, and starts to distort and contort, until it shatters onto black fragments and, vapourises in the warm air.  


  


The trail of fog and mist creep inside the earth. The howling wind morphs into gentle breeze. The Sun bursts from behind the white, fluffy cottons to shine like a spotlight over Seoul City.

Daehyun crouches next to Junhong's corpse. He mewls over the body, reproaching himself. Meanwhile, the other two carry Jongup's body, and neighbours him to Junhong. 

As for Yoo Youngjae. He is still in the past. Stuck in his nightmares. He closes his eyes to the caress of the breeze.

**20th December, Monday 1999, Early Warm-Wintry Morning, 06 : 00.**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota Bene: Yes! Yes! I know you might be wondering why the author herself should be in the story???
> 
> Well, it's actually not 'ME!!!'.
> 
> * Apologise for serious grammatical errors and weak sentence constructions.  
> * I will be very happy to receive all kinds of comments.  
> * Constructive criticisms shall be appreciated.


	4. Back To Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Youngjae wakes up from his nightmares.
> 
> Will he feel the same or different? 
> 
> What about his friends... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... or even 'her'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to 'Shady Soul'.
> 
> I had to finish the last two chapters in one day. Since, I am afraid I may not be able to get my dad's cellulose phone, and my work halted here.
> 
> Lord knows, after how many years I would have finish this series, or never!!!
> 
> Enjoy the last piece of cake on the plate!!!

**2019, 09th of January, Wednesday Night, 23 : 00.**  


_'What's with this boy?'_ growls Yongguk impatiently. 

 _'Why isn't he waking up? Has he become Rip Van Winkle?'_ Junhong inquires anxiously.   


_'Why can't I splash cold water on him?! He'll wake up for sure!'_ Himchan hollers impatiently.  


_'Do I look apprehensive? Gosh! Youngjae!'_ Jongup cries out in horror.  


_'Youngjae! Youngjae! Oiy Youngjae!'_  


Daehyun screams his name over his face with a beam, and slapping on his cheeks.

Youngjae slowly opens his eyes. They hem him in his bed. He looks from one face to another, and sits upright. Others become addled. He gets up, and wears his yellow bunny slippers and heads out.

'Now what?' Junhong asks others, while they stare at Youngjae's queer conduct. 

  


Yoo Youngjae arrives at Seoul Lanes. It is thronged with people. He mingles in, and tries to figure out any similarities with his nightmares. He slices through the throng, till he comes across a familiar tavern, whose signboard reads

_**'Jung Ayman Ehsaas - since 1999.'** _  


__He walks pass the tavern and sees Mrs. Ryu. She looks haggard and hurries past Youngjae. He blinks after her, but he does not mind.

Seoul Lanes lead him to a place, where that  _'missing something'_  is waiting  for him of yore. The moonlight shines his path, till he reaches his destination. 

 _'I wish, it was not true. Just a nightmare' ,_ Youngjae sobs silently.  


_'I'll exist in your memory' ,_ the gentle breeze assures him.  


Youngjae knows this voice belongs to whom. He knows it is no longer possible.  _'Missing Something'_ will not come back, and is sleeping peacefully. 

The epitaph on the graveyard reads -

_**'This World is the place for the Lucifer** _  


_**And his Followers** _

_**The Heaven is the place for the Righteous** _

_**With their hearts Purer,** _

_**Let not your soul dives into the deep ocean** _

_**To ensnare itself inside an alluring she'll cushion** _

_**Strengthen your soul with faith in "Only Lord" with your heart** _

_**To dwell in His Heaven after a storm** _

_**With a fresh Start.'** _

_**  
** _

Yoo Youngjae kisses the head of the graveyard, and walks around back, while the velvety curtain veils the Moon... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_****_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 2019, 10th of January, Thursday Midnight, 00 : 00. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not be able to post my writings very regularly, due to my exams ahead, as well as the availability of the cellphone and Internet connection. Still, I will try my best.
> 
> I love writing, and you can request me if you want me to write and post stories on anything. I'll be obliged to do so!!!
> 
> Your request shall be appreciated!!!
> 
> Again, you will be tired of me saying -  
> * Sincere apology for serious grammatical errors and weak sentence constructions.

**Author's Note:**

> My sincere apology for the grammatical errors and weak sentence construction.
> 
> Please, leave comments. Constructive criticism is also appreciated.


End file.
